Medicina Magica
by Bliss Aruasi
Summary: Este fic participa para la Union Oficial al foro Mansion Phantomhive/[SPOILER MANGA 99]—Pienso que si fuiste capaz de crear el veneno definitivo para tu gente, tal vez también puedas ser capaz de crear la medicina definitiva.


Este fanfic participa para la Union Oficial al foro Mansión Phantomhive (Link en mi perfil)

**_El universo de Kuroshitsuji© es propiedad de Yana Toboso._**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**«Medicina Magica»**_

_**.**_

_**{968 palabras}**_

_**[Rating: K+]**_

_**.**_

**.**

* * *

><p>«Creo que es tiempo de escoger» había dicho Ciel ante ti. «Si aun quieres salir al mundo exterior…» continuó mientras metía la mano en su abrigo «O si prefieres…» para entonces, ya habías entendido de que iba la situación, y tu mente en shock no pudo aconsejarte nada por hacer «Acabar de una vez ahora» el cañón del arma que el Conde sostenía entre tus cejas se veía tan imponente, tan amenazador, que no soportaste el verlo más allá de los segundos que la impresión te permitió.<p>

Bajaste la mirada, con tantos sentimientos encontrados dentro de ti que el simple hecho de pensar dolía. Todo tu ser dolía, preso de la liberación de una mentira sostenida durante toda tu vida. Era demasiado el saber que todo lo que conocías no era nada más que parte de una compleja maraña de engaños ideados para que dieras todo de ti para _proteger_ a una aldea que te mantenía atada.

Atada a un falso titulo. A una falsa misión. Y a un pueblo aun más falso y cruel de lo que jamás pudiste imaginar.

Tu habías creado el "Sulin" el arma química definitiva que era todo lo contrario de tus ideales, todo lo que tú siempre deseaste fue solo el proteger a los que querías, jamás, ni en un millón de años, habrías creado esa monstruosidad que arrebataría miles de vidas, ellos debían saberlo, porque de otra forma no se habrían esforzado tanto por mantenerte crédula de la leyenda de la Bruja Verde. El dolor que sientes no puede ser calmado, te sientes tan malditamente usada. Tan malditamente _estúpida_. Era demasiado, ya no querías pensar más.

—Yo…quiero desaparecer—murmuras mientras las lagrimas caen sin tregua, una tras otra sin un fin cercano.

La mirada de Ciel se endureció y apretó el arma con más fuerza, él se veía tan seguro de sí mismo, que te aterraba el hecho de reconocer que en cuanto tú dijeras algo erróneo, él jalaría el gatillo.

—Si no tienes intenciones de utilizar tu inteligencia, podría convertirse en un buen fertilizante para estas plantas.

Lo miraste, con los ojos a punto de salir de sus cuencas ante la crueldad de sus palabras, no lo entendías. No entendías por qué él no era consciente de la lucha interna que se libraba dentro de ti, y te desesperaba ese hecho. Estuviste a punto de gritarle al sentir como súbitamente tu mente pasaba de la conmoción a un estado completamente alterado, sin embargo, tan rápido como esa sensación vino, se fue en cuanto contemplaste el cambio en la mirada del niño frente a ti. Más comprensiva, casi condescendiente. Y entonces él lo dijo. Si moría, ella no tendría que oír los gritos de las personas que _podría _haber salvado.

— ¿Salvar? —Preguntaste no muy segura, sintiéndote por primera vez como la niña que realmente eras. Ansiosa de una respuesta a todo lo que te estaba agobiando internamente.

—Pienso que si fuiste capaz de crear el veneno definitivo para tu gente, tal vez también puedas ser capaz de crear la medicina definitiva.

Tu mente se abrió ante la nueva posibilidad que daba el chico, abriendo una pequeña brecha de luz en la densa niebla que cubría tu mente desde el momento en que cayó la mentira.

—Podría ser…como magia —completó Ciel con una diminuta sonrisa.

Y entonces, la brecha se expandió invadiendo y dispersando de cada rincón la niebla que te asechaba, tus ojos brillaron y te permitiste caer presa ante la nueva expectativa que el niño ofrecía para ti.

— ¿Una medicina…mágica? —decirlo te hacía sentir como si tu mundo no hubiera sido del todo en vano. Como si el ser tan vilmente engañada valiera la pena. Como si ese cerebro tuyo fuera aquello tan maravilloso que habías conocido como _magia. _Sin embargo, la semilla de la duda plantada en tu corazón engañado te orilló a expresarlo en voz alta— ¿Realmente puedo hacer… algo como eso?

—Quien sabe —respondió Ciel, sujetando con firmeza el arma—Con certeza no podrás si mueres aquí.

Su mirada había recuperado la dureza inicial, atrapándote en esos ojos fríos sin una gota de vacilación.

—Bruja Verde, te lo preguntare una vez más—se dirigió a ti haciendo uso del falso titulo que sin importar que, extrañamente te enorgullecía— ¿Quieres huir a la muerte?

_No_ grito tu mente, sin un ápice de vacilación.

— ¿O prefieres vivir y aceptar el desafío?

Por primera vez desde que el joven Conde llegó a la aldea, pudiste apreciar claramente el pecado que danzaba tras ese visible y frio ojo azul. Sentiste miedo, preguntándote qué clase de cosas habría cruzando el bosque, que clase de terribles males te esperarían y si el pecado te buscaría y atacaría sin piedad.

Titubeaste y apretaste la tela de tu vestido entre tus manos.

—Yo…

Miraste tus pequeños pies de soslayo, y una furia interna que jamás había sentido hizo aparición, tus pies destrozados e inútiles por el despreciable deseo de una mujer por llevar a cabo un codicioso y sádico proyecto. Descubriste, que no necesitabas salir para conocer lo que es el pecado, y te sorprendió el entusiasmo casi morboso que bullía en tu interior ante la expectativa de conocer los diferentes males fuera de tus límites. Porque sin importar que, para ti el dicho de "la ignorancia es felicidad" jamás sería aceptado en lo que sea que te reste de vida. Es por eso, que verías con tus propios ojos y sufrirías con tu propio cuerpo aquellos pecados desconocidos.

Tus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y respondiste con la mayor seguridad que habías tenido en toda tu vida.

— ¡Quiero vivir! —todo tu cuerpo se estremeció ante la emoción contenida al soltar esas palabras, aun dentro de Wolfsschlucht te permitiste saborear la dulce libertad— ¡Acepto el desafío!

Y no podías sentirte mejor por ello, Bruja Verde.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Paf! Al fin lo tengo.<strong>

**Nose, amo a Sieglinde desde que llego con su idea del trío con Ciel y Sebastian xD, y hace tiempo tenía ganas de escribir algo con ella involucrada, así que me aproveche del manga 99 para ello *guiño***

**Como dice allá arribita, esta viñeta (No llega a las 1000 palabras, mi pobre bebé no califica como OS) es parte de la Union Oficial al foro de la Mansion Phantomhive, un cálido lugar al que me acabo de unir y esta necesitado de mas residentes, aun tenemos muchas habitaciones vacías, asi que si se dan una vuelta por ahí serán recibidos con un delicioso té (y su respectivo postre, claro) de Sebastian-san ¡Si hay algún interesado/a el link esta esperando obedientemente en mi perfil! **

**Y creo que es todo por hoy:J**

**PD: Este es mi primer fic de Kuroshitsuji, así que cualquier error estoy abierta a las criticas sin importar cuan crueles sean (pero traten de ser amables ¿sí?)**

**-Bliss A. **


End file.
